Twisted Past
by Tro-Ensha
Summary: Hundreds of years have past since the Star Wars Universe we have come to love. Records have been misread, history has been twisted. It takes a lonely historian and the person you'd least expect to set facts straight.
1. It Begins...

**Twisted Past**

**Author:** Tro-Ensha

**Summary:** Hundreds of years have past since the Star Wars Universe we have come to love. Records have been misread, history has been twisted. It takes a lonely historian and the hero you'd least expect to set facts straight.

**Side Notes:** This is a story of an idea I thought up of shortly after I came to the Blue Harvest Message Board. It's about a future in Star Wars that had no idea about what had happened hundreds of years before. Like recordings of battles that had somehow been altered, how the future descendants believed them, and so on. Until one 'survivor' was awakened... Oh, and remember, all misinformation is MEANT TO BE!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars, the all-mighty George Lucas does. However, most characters used in the story will be made up by me, and the storyline is all mine. If George or Lucasarts wants it, money should go directly to my address. We'll discuss details later. :-)

* * *

**Chapter 1: It Begins**

He was good at what he did. And even though what he did wasn't recognised as anything important, he took pride in it fully. Dyne was a historian at the Corellian Palace. The planet it was on, among others, were part of the few planets that survived that invasion, oh so long ago. And Dyne had naturally taken interest as to why there were so little people in the galaxy.

And here, he discovered things. He had found thousands of thousands of old things (datapads, they were called) all telling of wars that had occurred several hundred years ago. And it was from that day forward that he left his life to become who he was today.

Among others, Dyne was considered a crazy man dug up in the tales of the past. It was they, they thought, that were accomplishing things. Looking into the future, head high, not caring of what the past was or what it held. But it was in the past, Dyne thought, that things REALLY happened.

He knew about everything that had happened. He knew about the Republic's war against the Empire, how the Empire had been losing until Luuke Streenwalker, Tie Fighter Pilot and hero of the Empire, had saved the Empire at the Battle of Endor. Dyne knew about the infamous smuggler named Leia Organa, who had followed the Empire around with her Ryn friend Lowbacca (most of his 'colleagues' had told him that Lowbacca was Rodian, but he wasn't, because Dyne knew of such things).

The past, Dyne thought, was like a great mystery, waiting to be recovered and solved. Not many knew about what had happened before their time. Sure, they knew about things like the Great Depression several decades back, but not so far as Dyne had.

And even then, Dyne had known little. Many things he had put together and assumed, putting two and two and just going with it. But so much information was lost after the war with the Yuuzhan Chong that any information on that period was as valuable as a living vornskr.

So Dyne was naturally excited when he came across a... a 'DATA STORAGE FACILITY' near the Ruins of Bilbringi. He had seen there many things written in the languages of the past. Most of them were in a form of speech called 'Basic'. Dyne had seen to it personally to learn that language. Loads of information, history in it's (how could this be?) untouched state. Until now, that is. Dyne walked in and stared at the old place in awe. Even though the people now had more advanced technology, hec ouldn't help but be amazed at the beauty of the place. It looked so old, delicate. But he could almost feel the raw energy the facility must have held back in it's operational days. He was walking through it very steadily now, just absorbing all he could take in. The architecture alone could have taken his days away. But that wasn't what he was here for. He was here for information.

Dyne picked up an old datapad and looked at it's faint display. He could barely read the lettering, but it seemed to be a schedule. It said: '0400 Hours - Store I8-66 Droid into bank 1325A'.

"What the..." he said outloud. His voice startled him, which had seemed much louder in the quiet of the facility. He could hear the echos of his exclamation bounces off the walls. Dyne had come to a realization. Droids... he knew what those were. Robots. There were many in supply nowadays. But since there were droids inside these banks... His thoughts drifted off into the idea of a lifetime. Those droids inside the banks... they had firsthand experience of the times back then. Maybe they could tell him of what he didn't know. He could finish his research. The writing of history would be complete. Maybe.

~*~

Dyne was back in the facility, and his grand experiment was about to take place. He was going to try to take one of those droids in the bank, and implant them into the empty shell of a droid he had now. Now all he needed was a wire to connect the two together. He looked around the place and found one that could fit his purpose. He jammed one end into the bank and the other into the droid. He switched the power...

~*~

(Hundreds of years before)

He walked down the facility, his master and mistress at his side. They looked sullen. Maybe even mournful. 3P0 wondered at all if he could cheer them up. But he was only programmed with eticuete and protocol, and none of those would help. Curse his metal body! Maybe if he tried to... oh forget it.

"Excuse me sir, but may I have a moment?" 

His master, Han Solo, turned to look at him. 

"What's up, Threepio?" 

"Are you sure this is really necessary sir? I don't mean to intrude, but you have more things to do than worry about the thoughts of one protocol droid... maybe you should go back to Mistress Jaina?" 

Master Solo gave a grin, one, Threepio observed, he had not given in years. It was a grin, he noticed, that many had seen and mentally glued to the image of his master. From his memory banks, C-3PO remembered the description of the grin. Cocky.

"It's okay Goldenrod. You asked for this nicely, and I've decided to do it. It's the least I could do after you've gone through so much with me and Leia and Luke..." said Master Solo, as he trailed off. Figures. After this much horror from the Yuuzhan Vong, it was no wonder that Master Solo hadn't gone on.

"But seriously sir, are you sure..."

"Goldenrod! It won't even hurt! Just a simple data transfer. Just wait a sec-"

Master Solo plugged the wire into Threepio, unaware at the sudden flutter the droid had just gone through.

"See Goldenrod, it wasn't so ba-"

~*~

He had seen Master Solo speaking. Then he was gone. The view he had seen changed also. Although he was in the same facility (he thought), he could tell it had fallen into disrepair. And another thing had changed. There was a strange person in front of him, wearing strange clothing. He did not see his Master or Mistress anywhere, and nobody he recognised were in the facility. In fact, other than the strange person, no one was actually in the facility. Threepio surveyed around him, and started to speak when he noticed himself. He was not himself... so to speak. He was in another droid's body. It was then, that he decided to speak.

"Where am I?"

* * *

**Post-notes:** Alright! There's the first chapter. I already have the approval of some from the BlueHarvest forum, but I need more input! What should I change, what should change, plot points to, well, point out! Please review!

_~Tro-Ensha_


	2. And It All Comes Rushing In

**Twisted Past**

**Author:** Tro-Ensha

**Summary:** Hundreds of years have past since the Star Wars Universe we have come to love. Records have been misread, history has been twisted. It takes a lonely historian and the hero you'd least expect to set facts straight.

**Side Notes:** Here's the second chapter. I'm going to try to get more dialogue in, and maybe some action. But later. Warning... many quotes from the original trilogy and so forth.

**Disclaimer:** Star Wars is not mine, it belongs to Movie Master George Lucas, but characters made up are actually mine, blablabla, yadayada, you must get it by now.

* * *

**Chapter 2: And It All Comes Rushing In**

"Where am I?"

The droid had spoken. Dyne had hoped for the best, and knew he had succeeded when he saw the lights in the droid's eyes light up. He KNEW he had his link to the past. But when that robot spoke, when it turned to look at him and ask him an intelligent question, it was then, that he felt joy rushing up his body, making tingling sensations throughout. And instead of answering the question, Dyne just smiled, and he knew it to be a boyish smile, one befitting for a child more less than half his age.

"Oh dear," the droid said. "I believe you do not speak Basic. Might I inquire what language you speak?"

Dyne stared blankly for a few seconds, then brought back his 'historian demeanor' and answered the question.

"I... I speak your lagua..age." Oh by the gods did he sound stupid, Dyne thought to himself. He could speak Basic as well as the droid, but that rush of joy seemed to have destroyed all of the knowledge that Dyne had built up.

"That is delightful, sir. And by the way, sir, who are you, and why am I like this?"

"Because, well..." and in pure frustration of not being able to speak Basic, Dyne muttered in his native language.

And strangely enough, the droid answered back in the native language! "That is a rude thing to say sir! But if you prefer, I can understand everything you're saying, and you may speak as you usually do."

He understood, Dyne thought. "Y... you understand what I'm saying?"

"Well of course sir. I am C-3PO, human-cyborg relations. I can speak over 6 million forms of communication sir, and can also rea-"

Dyne stood in amazement and walked up close to Threepio, staring almost eye to eye, barely 1 inch away from each other.

"You can do more?"

"Why certainly. My first function was... I mean not to be, shall I say, egotistical, but have you not heard of me? Of who I am and what I've been through?"

"You've been through much?"

"Oh yes, sir. I don't see how I've survived at all. (WARNING: Original Trilogy text used here!) What with the Rebellion and all, and the Yu-"

"You know of the Rebellion against the Empire?" Dyne couldn't believe it. A working droid from the past, AND it knew about the Rebellion and the Empire. How could it get any better?

"Excuse me sir, but how do you not?"

"It's been over three hundred years since your time. Everyone you knew then, has been long ago dead."

~*~

Threepio couldn't believe the... well, MADNESS of the person in front of him.

Dead? Master Solo? Mistress Solo? Little Jaina and Jacen? As those thoughts went through Threepio's new body, he immediately thought that automatic response was absurd. Master Jacen and Mistress Jaina were far older, they were almost of the age their parents were, when they were brought into this war nonsense. But if this man is true to his word, they are all older than he realized. They're dead. But their NOT dead. This man can't be telling the truth.

Can he?

"You sir, are crazy. You may have fallen on your head as a child. I will not believe the nonsense which comes out of your mouth!" What's wrong with me? Thought Threepio. What has gotten through me? The protocol droid checked his databank for the words best fitting for what he was right now. And the end query scared him. They were words usually used to desrcibe organic, sentient being.

Scared. Confused. In Denial. Fear.

And right there, Threepio observed, he had done another thing organic. He had insulted a person. Threepio KNEW he wasn't supposed to do that, but he practically had. Maybe being with Master Solo was rubbing off on the droid... but there's NO way a protocol droid could bring itself to harm an organic being, even if it is with an insult.

"Now, as I may, I will leave this wretched place and locate Master and Mistress Solo."

"Bu... but..." the man spoke.

And Threepio was standing up, walking. Well, not walking. He was teetering. And the ground came rushing up to meet him.

~*~

The droid just told you off you fool of an Agrias! The words were crazy, bouncing in his head, going in and out every ear, as if echoing just to add an extra slap. Dyne couldn't believe it. Droids were NOT supposed to be like this. They were supposed to be loyal to organics. But this one... it was different. Maybe it wasn't. But, no matter. The droid had fallen and Dyne acted on the urge to help the droid that calls itself C-3PO.

~*~

The ground seemed to fall back down as Threepio was lifted by the crazy man. Threepio did his best to do it himself, but he couldn't.

"How come you aren't using your knees?"

How absurd! I don't have- then Threepio looked down. He was in a new body... of course! And you can bend your knees! How convenient. He took a moment to open up the specifications of his new body, and found it to be as fully agile as any human. I shall not be cursing my metal body any longer, Threepio mused, as he got to his feet.

"I'm sorry, SIR. And I use the word 'sir' loosely. In my, previous state, my joints were not as they are. I may need some time to adjust."

The man nodded, and as Threepio got used to these changes, he ran... he RAN! No more having to have Master and Mistress Solo slowing down for the likes of a protocol droid. Running was a new experience, and gave Threepio another flutter. He had been experiencing alot of those lately.

And another flutter was on the way.

Outside the building.

* * *

**A/N:** This time I tried not to describe so much and bring in dialogue. I think I've succeeded. Please review and tell me what to improve, what not to improve, what is needed, etc.

_~Tro-Ensha_


End file.
